


Rising feelings

by Hullocsillag



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: "Eggsy had never thought that he would miss Harry so much. After his death, he hadn’t got the time to mourn him – maybe this was the way how his brain wanted to fill the emptiness in his soul. 	- I think I need a drink… - said the young man under his breath."





	Rising feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is after the first film. Eggsy isn't living in Harry's home. 
> 
> (ps.: Sorry for the title... I' not so good at giving titles for my works...)

It was a hot summer night, not exactly good for a mission, especially for a chase. But the mission has to be done, nothing else matters. Gary chased three men who stole an important document from the agency.

\- Turn left now, Eggsy! – Merlin’s voice was in his left ear. The boy immediately made his way through a narrow alley.

\- I’ll lose them…

\- Don’t be afraid, I can see them in my computer screen. Now turn right, and you’ll see them too! - a minute passed by when just Eggsy’s panting can be heard, and then..

\- What the fuck… - Merlin heard his words, and than Eggsy’s green point stopped on the screen.

\- Why did you stop? The guys will escape! – Merlin’s panic level became higher, as he could see the growing distance between three red, and the green points. – Are you there Eggsy? Are you all right?

\- … not really.. I need to be alone now.. I’m out!

\- BUT! – Eggsy switched off his glasses. He wanted to call Roxy, but he was ashamed of what could she think of.

He was sure about, that he saw _Harry_. Unbelievable, heart-rending moment what hit the boy so suddenly but burnt into his brain for a long time. Eggsy was coming closer to the place where he thought he recognized the man before – but now there was nothing, just a tree. A wobbly sigh came out from his lips as he slightly touched the tree. He didn’t dare to say the man’s name.

Eggsy had never thought that he would miss Harry so much. After his death, he hadn’t got the time to mourn him – maybe this was the way how his brain wanted to fill the emptiness in his soul.       - I think I need a drink… - said the young man under his breath.

 

After some drinks and hours, Eggsy was standing in front of Harry’s door. The house seemed so empty, so sad and so…. suddenly soft jazz music can be heard. The boy pushed his ear against the door. The quiet music came from the house.

\- What the hell… - Eggsy’s agent instincts revived – he pulled out his pistol and hurried to an outlying window. He opened it as quietly as he could and got into the building.

He immediately saw a pale light what came from the upstairs. His moves were like cats’ – fast but noiseless. His heartbeat became bigger and faster with his steps as he reached the room. He was almost next to the door, where the music and the light came from – and then, he heard a soft voice.

\- You’re still so strained.. drink another one.. – it could be a young boy – maybe in his twenties, or early thirties. And because of his sentence, two or three persons were in the room.

 

 _\- Who dare to come in here and have fun? In Harry’s home? –_ thought Eggsy and he lifted the pistol high up and broke into the room. A young guy – Eggsy was all right – in his twenties was sitting on another man’s lap; and the other man was…

 - Harry? – whispered Eggsy in his shock.

The two men were sitting on an armchair, with all of their clothes on, Harry’s hands were on the boy’s butt. The younger one was pulling the older’s tie, and he turned his head back as he heard the noise - and saw Eggsy with a gun. His eyes radiated fear and astonishment. Eggsy just stood there for some moments not exactly knowing what to do.

\- Hey, babe, is it a joke? – asked the unknown young man and looked at Harry. Eggsy couldn’t stand there anymore.

\- Stand up and go out! – shouted and stepped closer to the men. The young one just sat there as if he hadn’t understood what the other man said. – Can’t you hear? STAND UP AND GO THE FUCKING OUT! - snatched Eggsy put of himself.

The boy jumped up and hurried out, but he stopped and looked back from the door.

\- But he paid…

\- I fucking don’t care! – cried Eggsy – he couldn’t see as Harry lifted his arm to the unknown one indicating „It’s ok.”

The boy disappeared; Eggsy and Harry could hear the slam of the front door. Minutes passed by, but Eggsy didn’t say anything, and didn’t look at Harry, but his arm with a gun in, descended down and down.

\- Why… - was the only tremor what came out from Eggsy’s mouth. Harry stood up - his movement made the younger one wince and step back.

\- Eggsy….

\- Why didn’t you give me a sign… - finally he looked at the older one. His eyes were full with tears. Harry stepped closer to the younger. – I thought you were dead!

\- Eggsy…

\- … and.. just… you just had fun all of the time….

\- Gary!

They stood so close, that they could hug each other – the older one lifted his left arm to touch the younger’s cheek but Eggsy pushed Harry’s hand and ran out from the room.

He wanted to leave the house, leave all of his aching pains and thoughts, but… as he reached the door handle he felt a squeeze on his left wrist – he was captivated with a rope.

\- What the…. – he turned back, and the next moment he realized, that both of his wrists were stretched on the door – he was like a strung butterfly. Harry stepped right in front of him and hit the door with his palm. The young one’s eyes and mouth widened.

\- I won’t let you run away… I won’t let you go..

Eggsy had only once seen the man like this before – so agressive, so cruel, so beastly… in the church. But he has never thought that the man could be like this in real life..-

\- Harry. – the mentioned one pressed his body against Eggsy’s and kissed his neck romantically. The boy sighed – Stop… please…

\- .. never.. – as he dug his fingers onto the brown locks, he grabbed the younger’s groin.

\- .. wha.. what are you doing… ? – weak trembling voice slid out his lips as he was trying not to groan.

\- What I wanted to do before…. – the older pressed a light kiss onto the younger one’s lips. After their lips fallen apart, the older one smiled and sighed while he was watching into the boy’s eyes: - Both of us know if you wanted to get out, you would have already released yourself… - and then, Harry could see that gleam in Eggsy’s eyes, what he saw at the first time, when the boy saw him fight.

Harry gently put his palms on Eggsy’s cheeks and sighed into his lips - .. got you… - then pressed an intense kiss to the younger’s lips. The older unbuttoned Eggs’s shirt with torturing slowness, and covered the boy’s skin with hot kisses – made his way down and down – until he reached the hardness what strained against his trousers.

Harry didn’t say anything just looked at Eggsy’s eyes and bit the boy’s manhood through the soft material – he was examining the younger’s reactions - he began to push his hip lightly forward. This movement made Harry to free the cock and touch it just the tip of his fingers. Eggsy licked his lips – and that moment, Harry closed his eyes and licked the balls.

Loud moan ran out Eggsy’s mouth as Harry blowed just a little bit of the manhood – then more and more – until his lips and nose touched Eggsy’s stomach.

\- How the fu..ah – the younger groaned in a low voice, as the older one suddenly began to move his head slowly back and forth. So slow, that Eggsy had to shook his thighs to rule over his body, not to push his hip rougly forward. Then, Harry’s movements became faster and faster Eggsy began to gasp hard.

\- Let my hands off.. – panted heavily. The older stood up and freed the boys wrists. At that moment Eggsy pulled him closer and kissed him strongly. When he pulled away to take some breaths Eggsy was watching Harry with glistening eyes.

\- Let’s do it on the kithcen table.. – gasped the boy impatiently, as he was hunging on Harry’s shoulders. The older one smiled.

\- That is not exactly the place to lose virginity.

\- I’m not virgin… - smiled tensely the boy.

\- Are you sure? Have you ever done it with a man before?

\- Not really..

\- Then come with me – he grabbed the boy’s hands and lead him to the bedroom they were before.

Harry seemed well-experienced at how to make somebody feel relaxed. The soft jazz music filled the silence of the room, pale lamp light and the smell of the whiskey made Eggsy excited. The older slowly removed their glasses. The younger one rarely saw the older’s face without his glasses – it was weird but a lovingly moment.

\- Would you like a drink? – asked Harry after he took their suits off.

\- I think I need one, yeah – the older stepped to a little bedside desk and poured some alcohol for both of them. Eggsy drank the whiskey with one swallow then gave his hand.

\- Sit down – asked the older as he stepped to pour another drink to the younger. Eggsy sat down on the bed and he was watching Harry.

The man sat down next to him. Eggsy wanted to drink the alcohol again, but Harry put his palm on his glass.

\- You shouldn’t hurry..

\- I’m just… you know… - the boy’s face went red.

\- You don’t have to be afraid – said the older, leaned forward and kissed the younger one.

The glasses were empty on the bedside desk. Shoes, suits, trousers and shirts laid on the floor. That was the first time, Eggsy saw Harry in boxer – and he was impressed. He was over his fifties, almost in his sixties, but his body was well-designed. Well, he is an agent after all..

The men were laying on the bed, kissing and caressing each other’s body. Harry continued what he began in front of the front door – made Eggsy’s manhood hard and wet. As he was swallowing the boy’s cock, he began to prepare his entrance. He pushed some lubricant onto his middle finger, and slowly penetrated –

\- Harry… - sighed Eggsy with a slight fear in his voice. The older one hit a sensitive point with his fingertip – because the boy jolted and moaned in a half-loud voice. He made little circles with his fingertip until he felt calm muscles around his finger – and that point, he pushed another finger inside of the boy’s body.

Despite the fact that Eggsy was a little bit drunk - it took some minutes to make him relaxed. 

\- Harry... I think, I’m ready… - suspired Eggsy in a low voice. He spread his thighs – that movement drove Harry crazy. He kneeled up and lubricated his own, aching cock. Then he covered Eggsy’s body with his own.

\- I’ll be as gentle as I can.. – sighed the older into the younger’s lips and as he was kissing him, he penetrated slowly into his body. First, he pushed only a little piece of himself then he pushed more and more until he filled the other one.

Loud groan left Eggsy’s mouth – Harry moaned into a pillow silently. They didn’t know how much time passed by, as Harry could feel Eggsy’s body is really ready – he began to move his hip slowly forward. He made little movements – and Eggsy’s moans became louder than the music. Harry increased the power of his thrusts when Eggsy began to sigh „yes”.

Long minutes passed by, when Eggsy’s body tensed, and he touched himself – he came on his belly with a loud groan. Harry began to shake – he was so close, but he controlled himself.

\- Come into me.. – begged Eggsy – this voice was too much.

With a last, big thrust, Harry filled Eggsy with his warm liquid – and he came as Eggsy predicted – with a silent, restrained moan into the pillow.

Both of them gasped heavily – Eggsy into the air loudly, Harry into the pillow silently. The older one rolled over the younger’s body. They laid next to each other without saying anything.

\- What about having a bath? – asked Harry after some minutes. Eggsy nodded.

 

They were laying on the warm water, Eggsy on Harry’s body. He reassured his head on Harry’s chest. He opened his mouth to ask a question for four times, but he always changed his mind.

\- What’s the problem Eggsy? – caressed the older the younger’s curls.

\- I wondered… why did you pay for a… male whore..

\- Well, I have biological needs, because I am a man after all..

Eggsy hummed. He waited some seconds, before he opened his mouth again, but this time Harry kissed his opened lips.

\- I think some questions shouldn’t have been asked – smiled Harry.


End file.
